To Prove
by pclark
Summary: Inu and Koga wanted to know what Sesshomaru would do for Kagome.  He shows them with Kagomes' help and she takes advantage.  Please Read!  Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. They are owned by Takahashi-sama.**

**Authors Note: No lemon, some sexual fluff, and a little bad language. Rated M for that.**

* * *

Sesshomaru was glaring at his younger half-brother, Inuyasha. He just didn't know when to stop when it came to Kagome. Inuyasha was one of the rivals for the young miko. Currently the hanyou was trying to see how much of their pride they would let crumble for Kagome. What they would do for her.

"I don't know about you guys but I will do anything for Kagome." Inuyasha bragged.

"Sure you will dog-breathe. Just like you would do anything for that dead girl." Koga said.

Inuyasha glared at him.

"Kikyo was different. I felt guilty for her dying thats' all." Inuyasha retorted.

"Whatever." Koga said.

"What would you do for her?" Inuyasha asked.

"I would do anything she wanted. I would do anything and everything to make her happy, healthy, and loved." Koga said.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the statement. The only one they weren't asking was Kagome. What did she want and what if it wasn't them but someone else?

"What are you rolling your eyes for Sesshomaru? Hmm, you like Kagome I know it, so how much of your pride would you sever for her?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru didn't answer him turned and walked away. He didn't need to answer him, he knew what he would do for her and knew that she would use it to her advantage.

"Can't answer because you aren't worthy of her and you know it." Inuyasha yelled after him.

He rolled his eyes again and continued to his destination. The little miko in question. But first a stop at the old mikos' hut to pick up the desired items.

"Knock, Knock"

"Ye may come in." an elderly woman said.

Sesshomaru walked into the miko Keades' hut.

"Lord Sesshomaru what can I do for ye?" she asked.

"Elder miko I am in need of a necklace." he said.

"I have no jewelry Lord Sesshomaru." she said.

"I require Beads of Subjugation." he said.

Kaede sat there for a couple of minutes, wondering why he of all demons needed subjugation beads. Then she stood and went to a small shelf and gathered a bag. She opened it and put it back and opened another and brought them to him

"These are what ye are looking for." she stated.

She handed him the bag and he opened them. It was a bag full of pearly silver beads.

"I thank you elder." he said.

With that Sesshomaru stood and left the hut in search of Kagome. It didn't take him long to find her. She was walking towards the river. He saw her stop and then turn towards him.

"Sesshomaru, do you need something?" she said.

"I do my miko. Inuyasha is in need of learning how much I would do for you. I have the answer to his inquiry and I know you will take advantage of it." he said, holding the bag out for her.

Kagome looked at the bag in his hand and reached for it. She opened it and found the beads. A wicked little grin formed on her face. She would take advantage of this, she can kill two birds with one stone.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"I am." he said.

He was sure. Even though he didn't know what she would do when she got them on him, but he was willing to do it.

"Relax, ok." she said.

Kagome than recited the spell that Kaede had used to put Inyashas' on him. The silver beads and the white fangs shot out of the bag and around Sesshomarus' neck.

"There its' done." she said.

"Thank you my miko." he said.

Sesshomaru looped his arms with hers and walked to where he had left Inuyasha and Koga. Along the way he explained all that had happened to why he went for the beads.

"That is actually a blow to your pride. Now you have to submit to me." she said.

"That is alright." he said.

They stopped talking because they could hear Inuyashas' loud mouth and they walked into the clearing.

"Inuyasha, Koga, hi." Kagome greeted.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Koga did the approach he always did. He ran to her and grasped her hands.

"Hello Kagome, miss me?" he asked.

"Hehe, Hi Koga. How is that cold?" she asked.

"Not a cold, just something wrong with my nose." he said.

"What ya do sniff yourself?" Inuyasha teased.

"What did you say mutt-face?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha went to open his mouth but had it closed for him.

"Sit boy." Kagome said.

**"Thud."**

"So a little bird told me that you all are wanting to know which of you could swallow your pride better than the other. You want to know who will be my mate, basically, right?" she asked.

They began to stutter but finally just nodded.

"Why didn't you just ask me who I wanted and who I know will swallow his pride?" she asked.

Koga and Inuyasha shrugged.

"I guess we didn't think of it." Koga answered truthfully.

"So who do you think will? Me or Koga?" Inuyasha asked.

"Between you and Koga. I will have to say Koga." she said.

"Haha, In your face mutt." Koga cheered.

"Ahh, no way." Inuyasha began to rant.

"It is true. I have slapped Koga in front of all his men and he didn't hit me back or try to put me in my place. You Inuyasha have screamed at me, told me what I will do, when I will do it, who I can talk to, and so many things. You have demanded that I do this and I do that, but when I ask you to do something out of character you won't do it." she said.

Koga was still cheering about his victory and Inuyasha was red faced.

"But that is only between you and Koga." she said loudly.

The clearing went silent.

"Who is better than us? Lord Ice Pants over there? Yeah right, he has enough pride to choke a horse." Inuyasha said.

"I may have a lot of pride but I know when to swallow it. I will let Kagome do what ever she wants to me." Sesshomaru stated.

"Sure you would." Koga said.

Even he knew of Sesshomarus' pride.

"I agree with the skinny wolf." Inuyasha said.

"I have already let her do something." Sesshomaru said.

They looked to Kagome and she nodded.

"What?" they asked.

"I have let her do a few things to me." he said.

"What?" they cried.

Sesshomaru stayed silent and they heard Kagome say the chant to the beads. She was going to establish the command. They saw them glow on his neck.

"She put subjugation beads on him." Inuyasha said.

"Actually I let her. I gave them to her to put on me." he informed them.

Kagome cleared her throat. They turned to the miko and saw a smile cross her face.

"I hope her command is beg." Inuyasha said.

But it wasn't, it was a shock to the hanyou and the wolf.

_"Sesshomaru." she said, lightly._

He looked at her. He was curious.

**"Fuck Me, Boy!" she said.**

_**"She took advantage." his beast howled.**_

Sesshomaru smirked and proceeded with her commands. The hanyou and the wolf were in initial shock. They couldn't move or breathe, then they were out cold.

"To bad Inuyashas' and Kogas' noses don't work to well." she panted.

"Why's... that?" he asked, moving down her stomach.

"If they worked they would have smelled that we have been sleeping together for mooonthsss..." she gasped out.

"and that I am your intended." she finished.

Sesshomaru shrugged and continued his loving on her body.


End file.
